


Fluffy Cherik

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Series: Cherik OS et drabbles [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Défi "50 nuances de fluff"
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik OS et drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004103





	1. Moment de tendresse

**Author's Note:**

> Défi "50 nuances de fluff"

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Erik était parti recruter des mutants.

Charles l'attendait patiemment, regardant tous les jours par la fenêtre de son bureau.

L'allemand revient une semaine plus tard, un nouveau mutant avec lui.

Le télépathe le félicite pour son implication et son travail.

« Je devais en ramener trois, Charles. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Erik sourit et porte Charles dans ses bras. Ce dernier l'enlace par le cou et l'embrasse tendrement.

Ils vont dans leur chambre et s'allonge l'un à côté de l'autre. Charles sourit bêtement et Erik caresse tendrement son visage.

Le télépathe vient se mettre à califourchon sur Erik et l'embrasse doucement. Les mains de l'allemand parcourt le dos du télépathe minutieusement.

« Pas ce soir, mon ange. »

Erik grogne de frustration mais n'est pas contre un moment de tendresse avec son homme.

Il dépose des baisers papillons sur le visage de Charles.

« Erik, ton côté tendre est irrésistible. »

L'allemand sourit et caresse le visage de son amant avec douceur.

« Tu es tellement beau, mein Schatz. »

Charles garde son sourire dragueur et passe son pouce les lèvres de l'allemand. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'allemand.

Ils finissent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.


	2. Nuit tranquille

Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrer dans ton esprit pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien.

Ton air grognon ou renfermé me fait comprendre que tu n'as pas dormi la nuit passé.

Ce soir-là, je t'entends gémir de tristesse dans ton sommeil. Je te rejoins, tu ne m'entends pas arriver.

Je me rapproche doucement de ton lit et d'un simple geste, une simple caresse sur ton visage, je t'apaise.

Tu te calmes et ouvre les yeux. En me voyant, tu soupires. Je te souris et m'allonge près de toi.

Par pur instinct, tu te blottis dans mes bras. Cherchant une source réconfortante. Je te serre contre moi, voulant te protéger. Je t'embrasse dans les cheveux et tu refermes les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, tu peux dormir l'esprit tranquille.

Je suis là, avec toi, mon ange.


	3. Révélations

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je connaissais Charles. Avec ses manies d'aristocrate un peu coincé, je le trouve plutôt mignon.

Notre rencontre a été assez spéciale et une connexion entre nos deux âmes s'est établie.

J'ai enfin décidé de me lancer, d'avouer à Charles tout ce que je ressens pour lui au plus profond de mon être. De toute manière l'un d'entre nous doit faire le premier pas et ce sera moi.

Comme a mon habitude, je rejoins le télépathe dans le salon pour notre partie d'échecs quotidienne. Il me sourit en me voyant et je fonds littéralement telle la neige au soleil. Ses yeux bleus et son air si innocent me fait craquer totalement et je dois avouer, qu'en cet instant, je perds un peu mes moyens.

Il me détend d'un simple regard comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ma part : un discours, un signe ...

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance tout en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Charles, cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'ai immédiatement su que c'était toi. L'unique homme que j'aimerais pour toujours. Nous nous connaissons par cœur, tels deux frères qui auraient grandis ensemble. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre et ce n'est pas dû au fait que tu sois télépathe. Nous sommes deux âmes sœurs. Tu es mon Ying et je suis ton Yang. Voilà tout. Je suis désormais devant toi, le coeur à découvert. »

Charles me regarde, retirant ses mains des miennes. Mes joues deviennent rouges, rouge comme le tapis ornant le sol de la pièce. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée et tout est calme dans le manoir. Je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce me sentant ridicule et un peu trop fleur bleue, mais, Charles me retient par la main.

« Imbécile... »

Il m'embrassa tendrement sans que je m'y attende.

Hier, nous étions des amis. Demain nous serons des amants.


	4. Anniversaire

Depuis quelques temps, Erik restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Personne n'en savait la raison, pas même Charles. Le télépathe ne voulait s'immiscer dans la vie privée de son amant.

« Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire demain ? » lui demande Raven.

Charles acquiesça par un bref signe de tête mais avait quelques doutes en la créativité de l'allemand.

Pourtant, depuis tous ces jours, Erik écrivait. Il mettait sur le papier tout ce qu'il ressentait. Les mots et les paroles à l'oral ne lui suffisaient plus. A un amant exceptionnel, cadeau exceptionnel ! Il était sûr de son coup et persuadé que cela plairait au tout jeune professeur.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Aucun membre de leur équipe était au courant de ce que préparait le maître du magnétisme.

Raven l'avait vu téléphoner à plusieurs traiteurs et pâtissiers, qu'il était passé chez le coiffeur et qu'il avait décoré tout le salon. Seule pièce à laquelle le télépathe n'a plus accès.

Le jour J, Charles décida de faire attention à son apparence. Erik n'avait que très peu dormi mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon trésor. » dit-il à Charles.

Erik fit tout pour que le télépathe passe la meilleure journée de sa vie. Et lorsque l'allemand dévoila sa surprise, Charles eût les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est la meilleure surprise qu'on m'ait faite... »

Charles savoura cette journée unique et rendue exceptionnelle par une seule personne. Le meilleur homme sur Terre à ses yeux. Erik.

Ce dernier lui offrit le livre et Charles se promit une chose : rendre la pareille à Erik l'an prochain.


	5. Surnoms mignons

Tout est calme au manoir. Chaque habitant dort paisiblement. Erik contemple le ciel bleu nuit étoilé. Charles est dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche rapide avant de se coucher. Lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille, il le trouve magnifique.

 _Un ange_...

Charles sourit en entendant cette pensée et vient l'enlacer par derrière par la taille. Il dépose un léger baiser dans la nuque de Erik avant d'aller s'habiller pour la nuit.

« Charles ? »

« Hum ? »

« Cela te dérange si je t'appelle _mein Schatz_ ? »

Charles comprend à travers la barrière de la langue et sourit. Il confirme ce surnom par un bref signe de tête. Erik s'allonge sur le lit et Charles le rejoint. La lampe de chevet éclaire les yeux bleus du télépathe.

« Oui. Deux saphirs. Mon trésor. »

Charles sourit et pose sa tête sur le torse de Erik. Ce dernier reste éveillé quelques minutes, contemplant son précieux télépathe. Il sourit et la lampe forme des ombres chinoises, représentant les deux hommes dormant dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Erik l'éteint avant de s'endormir avec ses pouvoirs puis rejoint Charles dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Voyage

Charles adorait voyager. En réalité, c'était surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une activité qu'il pouvait partager avec Erik.  
« J'ai toujours rêve d'aller en Europe. » avoua le télépathe.  
Le maître du magnétisme sourit : l'Europe, il connait. Il est lui-même européen.  
« Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. J'espère que tu apprécieras l'Allemagne en particulier. Il y a vraiment des endroits sympas à voir. »  
Charles regarda Erik avec un air dragueur, en lui disant qu'il pourra être son guide personnel. L'allemand sourit légèrement étant désarmé face à cet air du professeur.  
« Je te trouble, mon ange ? »  
Erik ne répond pas, perdu dans les yeux si bleus de Charles. Lentement, le télépathe fait assoir le maître du magnétisme dans le fauteuil derrière lui et vient à se mettre à califourchon sur lui.  
« Serais-tu intimidé par ma présence ? »  
« Toujours … » souffle Erik.  
Charles l'embrasse tendrement et un cri retentit dans la pièce. Il soupire et se retourne.  
« Raven … »  
« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans une chambre ? »  
Charles se lève et prend Erik par la main.  
A peine la porte refermée que Charles embrasse Erik passionnément, ce dernier le portant contre lui.  
« Demain, on s'envole pour l'Europe. » déclare Charles.  
L'allemand sourit et entraine son amant sur le lit. Ils rigolent tels deux adolescents avant de finalement décider de se reposer cette nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Charles finit les préparatifs en vue de leur long voyage. Raven affiche une mine boudeuse en voyant les deux grosses valises dans l'entrée.  
« Et moi ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Erik et moi partons en voyage romantique. » répond Charles.  
L'allemand fait flotter les valises et les met dans le coffre de la voiture. Il se met au volant attendant son amant. Ce dernier le rejoint après avoir fini de s'expliquer avec sa sœur. Il pose sa main sur la cuisse de Erik et ce dernier démarre en direction de l'aéroport.

* * *

Arrivé à l'aéroport, ils s'enregistrent pour le vol en direction de l'Allemagne. Ils embarquent quelques minutes plus tard et se tiennent discrètement la main durant tout le vol. Charles pique un somme, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Erik.  
« _Mesdames, messieurs. Nous allons bientôt atterrir à Francfort. La température extérieure est de 15°C et le ciel est plutôt dégagé. Veuillez ranger votre tablette et redresser votre siège. L'équipage et moi-même vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée._ »  
Erik secoue doucement Charles pour le réveiller. Ce dernier se réveille en baillant et s'étirant. Il se frotte les yeux avant de finalement se lever une fois l'avion atterri. Ils se dirigent vers la sortie de l'appareil puis vont à la récupération de leurs bagages.  
Erik appelle un taxi et ils arrivent quelques minutes plus tard dans un hôtel en plein centre-ville. Charles se charge de récupérer la clé de la chambre tandis que Erik s'occupe des bagages. Ils montent et s'installent.  
« Cela te dirait de tester le lit ? » demande Charles d'un air dragueur.  
« Tu es déjà fatigué ? Tu as dormi durant tout le vol … »  
« Je ne parlais pas dans le sens pour dormir, voyons … »  
Charles s'approche à pas de loup de Erik et l'embrasse tendrement. Ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres et comprend ses intentions.  
« C'est risqué, Charly. »  
« J'aime prendre des risques. Et, vois-tu, je m'en fiche de l'avis des gens. Je te l'ai dit je pourrais le crier haut et fort : oui, j'aime un homme et je m'en tape. »  
Erik rit alors que Charles se dirige vers le balcon. Il le ramène dans la chambre et l'embrasse à son tour.  
« Cette nuit, sport nocturne. Demain, visites. » suggère Charles.  
« Quel beau programme, Schatzi. »  
Charles pouffe de rire.  
« Dites, professeur Lehnsherr, m'apprendrez-vous quelques mots dans votre langue ? »  
« Avec plaisir, Mr Xavier. »  
Charles rit et est vite interrompu par un baiser de l'allemand.  
Une chose est sûre : ce voyage va être exceptionnel.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik était dans la chambre lorsque Charles le rejoint. Il observait sans fin la vaste étendue après le domaine du manoir.  
« Mon ange ? » demande le télépathe.  
L'allemand ne répond pas et reste debout, les mains dans les poches. Charles vient par derrière et l'enlace par la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il dépose quelques légers baisers dessus puis soupire.  
« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »  
« Je redoute l'avenir, Charles … J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. De bien ou de mal. »  
« Erik, tu es extraordinaire, tu es fabuleux, tu es … »  
« Arrête … »  
« Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte … »  
Erik repousse Charles doucement en grognant. Ce dernier ne comprend pas cette réaction. Alors, il passe au plan B : jouer sur les sentiments.  
Il s'approche à pas de loups, tel un prédateur avançant vers sa proie.  
« Dis-moi, Erik, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un moment rien que tous les deux … » dit Charles avec un air dragueur.  
Erik rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, toujours victime de ce jeu de séduction. Le télépathe se plante devant lui et commence lentement à déboutonner sa chemise. Il caresse du bout des doigts le torse à peine découvert de l'allemand. Ce dernier frissonne, subjugué par l'homme qui se tient devant lui.  
Erik finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit, Charles venant s'assoir sur ses genoux à califourchon. Ils s'embrassent tendrement et le télépathe laisse les mains de son partenaire glisser sous sa chemise. Il mordille le cou de Erik doucement et ce dernier soupire d'aise.  
« Je suis fatigué ce soir, Charles … »  
« Oh, vraiment ? » demande-t-il avec une pointe de déception.  
« Ouais … »  
Charles soupire et pousse Erik sur le lit. Il vient s'allonger sur lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
« Cependant, rien ne m'empêche de dormir sur toi. »  
Erik sourit puis laisse échapper un soupir. Le télépathe sourit puis ferme les yeux finissant par s'endormir, lové dans les bras de Erik. Ce dernier sourit et s'endort à son tour.


	8. Douche commune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : lime (voire lemon) dans cet OS

Le soleil brille dans le parc du manoir Xavier. Charles profite du beau temps, assis sur un banc. Il regarde de temps à autre l'allemand courir autour du manoir pour se défouler un peu. Ce dernier se stoppe devant lui, essoufflé et transpirant.  
« Belle journée, professeur, à ce que je vois ? » demande-t-il.  
Il s'assoit à côté de lui, essuyant la sueur perlant sur son front. Le télépathe le regarde avec un sourire.  
« Elle est nettement mieux maintenant. »  
Charles vient se coller à lui mais l'allemand le repousse.  
« Je suis dégoulinant de sueur. Ne viens pas te coller à moi. »  
« Cela ne te dérange pas pourtant la nuit … »  
Erik rougit puis se lève en grognant. Charles rit légèrement et le suit. Lorsque le maître du magnétisme entre dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui, le professeur a une envie irrésistible de le rejoindre sous la douche.  
 _Non. Erik a le droit à un minimum d'intimité._  
Charles ferme les yeux, s'asseyant sur le lit, les jambes croisées. Savoir Erik sans vêtements dans la pièce juste à côté de lui est une tentation horrible. Il l'entend siffloter, le bruit de l'eau jouant une symphonie. Le télépathe se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il met sa main sur la poignée, hésitant.  
Erik profite de l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles mobilisés lors de son sport quotidien. Il soupire d'aise et sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.  
« Charles ? C'est toi ? »  
« Oui. J'attends mon tour … »  
Erik fronce les sourcils et continue à se savonner le corps. Il voit l'ombre de Charles se refléter sur la paroi de la douche et voit qu'il est assis.  
« Normalement, c'est le soir que tu prends ta douche non … ? »  
Charles ne répond pas, se jugeant ridicule d'être entré.  
« Charles ? »  
« En réalité … Je pensais te rejoindre sous la douche … »  
Erik coupe l'eau, des gouttes perlant sur son visage.  
« Tu attends quoi, alors ? J'ai bientôt fini … »  
Charles rougit et enlève ses vêtements avec des gestes maladroits. Il rejoint Erik qui a les yeux fermés sous le jet de la douche. Il vient se coller à lui et ce dernier sourit.  
« Coucou. » dit-il d'une voix suave.  
Charles frissonne et Erik finit par l'embrasser tendrement. La douche se transforme rapidement en autre chose et ils la passent à s'embrasser et se caresser. Erik coupe l'eau, portant Charles contre lui. Il l'assoit sur le rebord du lavabo, l'embrassant dans le cou doucement. Puis, il attrape une serviette, essuyant l'eau perlant sur le corps du télépathe, minutieusement et amoureusement. Charles prend la relève et essuie le corps de Erik tout en se mordant la lèvre. Ils vont ensuite dans la chambre, s'allongeant dans les bras de l'autre sur le lit. L'allemand rabat la couverture sur leurs deux corps.  
« Tu sens bon … » murmure Charles, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Erik.  
Ce dernier sourit et le serre doucement contre lui.  
« C'était la meilleure douche que j'ai prise. » avoue Erik.  
Charles sourit puis ferme les yeux. Erik le regarde avec amour et tendresse, le gardant contre lui, protecteur.  
Oui, pour lui, Charles est une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger. Il ne connait pas encore l'horreur humaine alors Erik sera là pour l'épauler.  
Il soupire légèrement avant de somnoler à son tour.


	9. Anonyme

"RDV devant le stade à 20h. Anonyme."

Charles avait vu ce mot posé sur la table de la cuisine.

Il était assez intrigué mais n'osait pas s'y rendre seul.

Hank proposa donc de l'accompagner.

"Merci Hank."

Le scientifique sourit, ravi de pouvoir aider son meilleur ami.

Le soir-même, Charles s'habilla convenablement, ne connaissant pas son mystérieux interlocuteur.

Il se rendit, suivi de Hank, au stade comme indiqué. Il vit au loin une silhouette familière l'attendre, fumant une cigarette.

Il sourit et dit à Hank qu'il peut rentrer. Il s'approche de l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça.

"Bonsoir Erik."

L'allemand écrase sa cigarette et sourit. Les deux anciens amis passent la soirée à discuter chacun de leur vie.

"Ce fût très agréable, cher anonyme …" plaisante Charles.

"J'espère bien. C'était le but."

Erik embrasse Charles sur la joue puis disparaît dans la nuit.

Ce dernier reste un moment immobile, sa main posé à l'endroit même où l'allemand a déposé ses lèvres, souriant comme un idiot.

Il rentre au manoir sans rien dire à Hank et monte se coucher.


	10. As always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime en fin de chapitre

Raven est morte aujourd’hui.   
Et personne ne semble se soucier de mon état.   
La lune éclaire la table dans la cuisine du manoir.   
Je suis seul, avec une bouteille de whisky à moitié entamée devant moi.   
Hank vient de me balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure.   
Des pas résonnent dans le couloir.   
Une silhouette familière se dresse devant moi alors je crois que je me suis endormi.   
Que tout ceci n’est qu’une pure création de mon esprit.   
Erik s’avance vers moi avec un air fermé sur le visage.   
\- Hank m’a prévenu pour Raven.   
Je ferme les yeux.   
L’allemand me prend les mains, accroupi devant moi. Je sais alors que je ne rêve pas.   
Instinctivement, je baisse la tête et je sens ses bras entourer mon corps fragile et réduit par mon handicap.   
\- Je suis là, Charles. Tu n’es pas seul.   
Alors, comme une évidence, me sentant en confiance, je fonds en larmes. Me livrant encore à cet homme qui m’a de nombreuses fois trahi.   
Je relève la tête et Erik essuie mes larmes doucement, comme une caresse. Nos regards se croisent un moment avant qu’il ne dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.   
\- Nous allons retrouver Jean. Je t’en fais la promesse.   
Il se relève et je le dévore des yeux.   
\- Disons, au parc demain vers 10h. Afin d’établir notre plan.   
Je reste muet et Erik prend cette absence de réponse comme une affirmation. Il se dirige, d’un pas lent vers la porte et se stoppe d’un coup, sous l’effet de mes pouvoirs.   
\- Charles, laisse-moi partir enfin …  
\- Reste ce soir. S’il te plaît …  
Je relâche mon emprise sur l’allemand et il se retourne.   
\- C’est une invitation ?  
\- Reste …  
Je répète inlassablement ce mot et Erik me conduit dans la chambre, faisant avancer mon fauteuil avec ses pouvoirs. Il m’allonge sur le lit et vient se mettre à côté de moi.   
\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?   
\- Hank est parti. Les autres préfèrent rester dans leur coin.   
Je sens les bras de Erik entourer mon corps et je me retrouve plus proche de lui, blottissant ma tête dans son cou. Je respire son odeur et ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux.   
\- Tu m’as manqué, Charles.   
Ces mots, je ne les attendais plus. Je pensais que Erik m’avait oublié et remplacé par une autre personne mieux que moi.   
\- Tu m’aimes encore, Erik ?   
\- Tu en doutes, Charly ?   
Pas une seule seconde …  
\- Erik …   
Je relève la tête et l’embrasse tendrement. Nos langues se croisent et s’entremêlent. Je gémis légèrement et je me retrouve allongé sous Erik. Il a toujours été celui qui menait la danse.   
\- Charles, qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?  
Je grogne de frustration, tel un adolescent et l’attire à moi, l’embrassant plus sauvagement. Les mains de Erik parcourent mon torse sous ma chemise, qu’il s’empresse de retirer en même temps que la sienne. Je me mords la lèvre, me sachant chanceux d’être le seul à pouvoir le contempler de la sorte.   
\- Erik … Tu es magnifique …  
Il me répond par un grognement, dévorant mon cou de baisers. Mes mains parcourent son dos.   
Nous faisons l’amour tendrement et amoureusement, oubliant presque la raison de nos retrouvailles.   
Comme à chaque fois.


End file.
